Tales of the Past
by QuantumMelody
Summary: It was a normal day in Organisation XIII, well it was until Zexion found a box filled with photo albums... No pairings as of yet! First fanfiction, sorry if there is OOCness.
1. Photo Albums?

Tales of the Past

QuantumMelody doesn't own Kingdom hearts... if she did, none of the Organisation except for Xemnas would have died!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was a normal day in Organization XIII. Demyx was playing his sitar, Axel was playing pranks as usual, Roxas was helping, Vexen was doing whatever he did in his lab, Larxene was reading her books… the ones by Marquis de Sade, Lexeaus was in the weight room, Marluxia was in the greenhouse, Xigbar was shooting things, Xladin was doing Xladin things, Xemnas was doing Superior stuff, Saïx was sucking up, and Luxord was playing Solitaire. Where was Zexion? In the library… as usual… Not able to find anything interesting to read. Because he could not find anything to read… the cloaked schemer was bored… and that is how our story starts.

"… There is nothing to read in this damned library…"

The small periwinkle-haired nobody glared lividly at the rows and rows of books in the library that never was… that was conveniently located in the castle that never was. Zexion slunk back to his reading area, flopping down in an overly large, red easy chair, stretching out lightly before sinking into the pushiness of it. He frowned slightly… so many books, none to read… as Demyx would have probably said… it sucked. He rested his head on his hand, scanning the room. There was something out of place… he jerked his head to the corner of the room… he, the "librarian" of the Organization, had never seen that before! It was a simple packing box… but what was in it? He stood up and glided over to the box. It was filled with binders, each labeled with a name. One said Zexion… another Xigbar… and another Vexen… each of the binders had the name of an organization member… excluding Roxas. He just stared at the box pensively, wondering what they were… that is he was doing that before a loud yell came from the doorway.

"Yo, Zexion! Are you going to cook breakfast or what?"

It was Xigbar in all his eye-patched glory, leaning against the doorway. They young nobody glared at the free-shooter.

"Not at the moment Xigbar…"

He replied coldly, not caring what the older nobodies wanted… he wanted to know what these binders were.

"But we're starving- Wait… what is that?"

Xigbar rushed over to the cloaked schemer, looking in the box.

"… Photo albums?"

The scarred nobody picked up the one with his name labeled on it.

"It appears so Number two."

Zexion peered over Xigbar's arm to see the content of the folder.

"When was that photo taken?"

Xigbar pointed to a picture of himself and Xladin. In the photo, Xigbar was happily posing with guns, dressed as a cowboy with a not-to-happy Xladin dressed as an Indian… his arms crossed. However… something was different about the Xigbar and Xladin in the photo. The free shooter was missing his trademark silver streaks and scar on his cheek, while Xladin looked younger and had brighter blue eyes.

Zexion looked at bit baffled. He tapped his foot and held his hand out.

"Give that to me."

He stated simply, his arms aging a bit while the album was placed in his hand. He twirled it to face him and slipped the photo out of the large slot in the binder. He turned to photo so he could see the back clearly.

"I see now."

He stared at the photos back as he held it with care… he read the back aloud.

"October 31st, Braig and Dilan Halloween."

"Nani?!"

Xigbar snatched the photo away from Zexion, reading the back over and over again…

"But… How…."

How did the have a photo of Xigbar and Xladin's somebodies? Xigbar placed the photo back in the album and shook his head.

"Ne, what other pictures are there?"

He put the binder back in the box… and smiled evilly. He snatched up the book that was labeled "Vexen". He opened it to the first page… and automatically burst out laughing. Zexion looked a tad curious… he came over to Xigbar and peered over her arm. The cloaked schemer started chuckling as well.

"What is so funny?"

Vexen came in, looking as icy as ever, arms crossed. Xigbar simply pointed to the album. The chilly academic came over and looked at the album. He completely paled then flushed. It was a picture of himself… in a pink dress and heels.

"Wh-when was this?"

Zexion ceremoniously slipped the photo out of its jacket and flipped it over… showing it to Vexen. It read: Even April 5th

"Ah… well…"

"Remember now Vexy?"

Xigbar joked laughing harder now, seeing the normally calm scientist blush and look at the floor.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

How was that? I think I did pretty well for my first time. Its not a oneshot! No flames please... but constructive critisism is welcomed. No pairings... if You want a pairing tell me!

Nani: What?

Ne: Hey


	2. The Party

Kenny-chan: I got the second chapter up, Yay! And I've got a special guest to do the disclaimer for me… Axel-san! I thought it was the least I could do seeing as he won't be appearing until… at least the third chapter, maybe more… I'm still deciding. Take it way Axel!

Axel: Thanks… Why am I here again? Right! The disclaimer! Um… why am I doing this again?

Kenny-chan: Do it! Or I won't give you a Roxas cookie, Got it memorized?!

Axel: Right! Hey, that's my line! QuantumMelody/Kenny-chan doesn't own Kingdom heart… if she did, I'm quite sure I'd still be alive. And I would still have Roxas with me!

**penguinsmonkeyspenguinsmonkeys**

**Chapter 2 part 1**

**The party**

It was April 5th… Even's least favorite day- his birthday.

"What do you mean you aren't going to celebrate your own birthday?!"

Braig practically shook Even with all his might.

"I'm-Not-Going-To, I-Have-Research…"

He said through clenched teeth. The blonde sighed lightly as Braig let go.

"Now leave me… I have to go start this project."

Even swept out of the room, walking with his chest up as is higher than everyone else, especially Braig. This is when Ienzo walked into the room, eyebrow raised. The young scientist looked from the retreating form of Even to the defeated-looking Braig. The eye-patched scientist opened his mouth as to speak, but was cut off by the lavender-haired boy who was now holding up a finger to silence the older person.

"Let me guess. You asked Even what he wanted to do for his birthday."

Braig nodded rapidly and Ienzo continued.

"And he said he was too busy."

Again, Braig nodded furiously to the observant boy's comment.

"So you spazzed again and made Even run away."

Braig nodded, flashing a large grin. Ienzo face palmed. Doing something like that was just like Braig, he may have been a 25 year-old man, but he was about as mature as a ten year-old boy.

"And now you want to throw a surprise party for Even and probably make him hate you even more."

"I hadn't thought of that! Thanks Ienzo!"

Braig brightened even more and grabbed Ienzo by the collar.

"And you my dear friend are helping."

"What? No!"

"Yes… or I'll tell them about THAT."

"Fine! Just not THAT!"

Braig grinned, even if Ienzo was the schemer of the group… He had his moments. They would need: cake, decorations, presents, and last but not least… some various supplies…

"Oh Aeleus!"

Braig said in a singsong voice… oh this was going to be a strange, strange party.

**An Hour Later…**

"Unhand me! Aeleus! Put me down!"

Even yelled at the top of his lungs, he was being hauled like a sack of potatoes by his co-worker, the huge Aeleus.

"What are you- Mmph!"

Now... he was not only being hauled like a sack over Aeleus's shoulder, he was tied up, blindfolded, and gagged. Aeleus opened a door to the Janitor's closet in the lab and tossed him in. All that was heard was:

"Mmmph!"

**About 6:00 Seven Hours Later**

Light poured into the Janitor's closet. A very disgruntled looking Even sat there, his blindfold half off and trying to untie himself. Suddenly, he was being dragged by his collar on the linoleum floor by… he couldn't tell… but it was probably Dilan. He was suddenly in a chair being untied… he couldn't see anything, but whatever it was… it wasn't good. The blindfold was taken fully off and he squinted his eyes… the room was too bright.

"Surprise!"

Even's eyes finally adjusted to the bright room… and it was covered in pink streamers, colorful balloons… everything Even hated. He growled at the fact her was stuck in a room full of colorfulness. Wait he could escape! Click… No, there went his chance.

"Don't like it?"

Braig wined, hanging over Even's shoulder. Even glared icily back.

"You know what the answer is."

"Too bad! You aren't leaving! We are going to have a good time, and you are going to like it!"

"Well you already wasted seven hours of my precious time, is there a reason not to?"

Braig cheered and jumped. The rest of the group smiled… Even needed to have some fun… Or maybe this party would turn him off of fun forever.

First was the cake… That was a disaster.

"Yuck! What did you put in this cake?!"

"Butter, eggs, sugar, flour, water, vanilla… everything that was in the recipe."

Braig shrugged as the rest of the group spit out their rather disgusting cake. Ienzo glared at Braig.

"Show me the sugar."

Braig led the teen-age scientist into the kitchen and pointed to a white bag. Ienzo raised an eyebrow and calmly turned the bag around, it read "Salt". Braig blushed severely. Ienzo rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Last time I let you cook stupid."

Then was presents… gladly, that was fine… ish. Even received a new lab coat, some beakers, a book (guess who from?), a few other things, and the ugliest, frilliest, pinkest dress ever sewn… or at least that's what the MALE scientist thought.

"What is the meaning of this?"

Even asked calmly, glaring at Braig… it was obvious it was from him.

"A girly dress to match a girly man."

He laughed, the dress suddenly flying in his face and somehow making him fall over… the thing must have weighed twenty pounds! Even growled as Braig laughed and laughed, even under the heavy dress.

Then came the games…

"Lets play truth or dare!"

**PenguinmonkeyspenguinmonkeyS**

Kenny-chan: Yay! Second chapter… well... its more chapter 1.5 or something… Oh well.

Axel: Roxas cookie?

Kenny-chan: Of course! Oh and you did such a good job, here's a Roxas plushy too! gives plushy and cookie

Axel: Yay!


End file.
